


Trial Run

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Succubi & Incubi, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several weeks before his nineteenth birthday and upcoming rut, Zeke asks for explanations, but winds up with a hands-on demonstration instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: mentions of Zeke’s work at a brothel, underage character @ a few weeks away from their majority at age 19, penetrative anal sex, age gap, brief mention of sex with a transformed werewolf

“Explain it again,” Zeke says as he watches Tavares strip out of his clothing from his vantage point perched on the edge of the room’s lone bed, “What is the rut and what is it going to make us do?”

Already naked, there’s not much for Zeke to do but watch Tavares’ graceful fingers undo the dark buttons of his white shirt and he stares openly, eagerly drinking in every inch of dark brown skin revealed to his eyes. Zeke licks his lips and wiggles against the mattress, nostrils flaring as he takes in as much of Tavares as he can with as many of his senses as possible.

Tavares smiles, the sharp point of one canine peeking out from between his lips. He flings his shirt to the side instead of walking over to the hamper and putting it there. He rolls his shoulders and then reaches out with one long, dark arm to nudge Zeke’s mouth closed with his thumb. “You just want me to talk dirty to you.”

Zeke giggles and covers his face with his hands, peeking out at Tavares from between his fingers.

“I do  _not_ ,” he says, still smiling and sneaking peeks at Tavares as his long-fingered hands go to the buttons of his pants. “But if you  _want_  to talk dirty to me… Well I won’t say no to that.”

“I’ll tell you again,” Tavares promises, voice coming out low as he takes in the way that Zeke looks on  _his_  bed, surrounded by  _his_  sheets. “I’ll tell you whatever you want to hear.” His pants go the same way as his shirt and then Tavares reaches down to hook his fingers in the elastic waistband of his underwear to pull them down too. Zeke stops him with a gentle touch to his wrist.

“Keep them on,” Zeke says. He blushes a bright shade of pink and then reaches for Tavares’ underwear. “I want— I want to suck you off a little.” He squirms against the edge of the bed and then licks his lips, tongue lingering dead center on his top lip. “Please, Tavares. I—”

Tavares groans and pushes his fingers into Zeke’s dark hair. He uses his hold on the long strands to pull Zeke in close and kiss him slowly, pushing his tongue into Zeke’s mouth for a kiss that speaks of his existing claim. He moves his mouth against Zeke’s own, kissing him until Zeke’s breath goes shuddery and his fingers flex against Tavares’ hip.

Wrenching his mouth away from Zeke’s, Tavares presses their foreheads together and looks into his younger lover’s big blue eyes. He pulls back a little, so they’re not directly breathing the same air, and then sweeps his thumb over the curve of Zeke’s cheek.

“When the rut comes, it won’t be like this,” Tavares says as Zeke’s long eyelashes flutter and the scent of his pheromones starts to fill the air. “We won’t be able to take it slowly. We won’t want to.”

Zeke shakes his head. “Wh-why not?”

“Your pheromones will trip my body into something similar to your rut. As much as I want to make your first rut good and tender, it’s near impossible.” Tavares slicks his lips and tries not to react to the feeling of Zeke’s small hand sliding further underneath the waistband of his shorts.

“We won’t even be able to do oral the first time,” Tavares confesses, feeling a bit of disappointment at the thought, “Not when your body is underneath mine and all I can smell is how ready you are to be bred.”

Zeke whines and tosses his hair back out of his face. “B-bred?”

Apparently, Tavares has some explaining to do. He tries to ignore how hard just being around Zeke makes him and returns to stroking the little demon’s cheek.

“Most of our kind is sterile,” he says as Zeke makes a humming noise and leans into the touch. “Even during ruts, we can’t conceive or produce enough viable sperm to get someone else pregnant without magic, but our bodies don’t exactly… know that.”

“So it’s a biological imperative that our bodies haven’t gotten over.” Zeke doesn’t stumble on the words and in fact, he even offers Tavares a little smile.

Tavares blinks, nonplussed. “I— What?”

Zeke shrugs. “I’m the moonmate for a lone wolf that works in the area,” he says, smiling as though it’s absolutely normal to admit to having sex with a werewolf on the night of the full moon. “I may not have gotten through high school, but I know how what I’m talking about. There’s a whole section on biological imperatives in our contract.”

“I— I didn’t know that.” Tavares ducks his head to show remorse for jumping to assumptions. “I keep forgetting that you’re so young, but you’re far worldlier than I was at your age.” He presses his mouth to the side of Zeke’s face and kisses him there. “Forgive me.”

Zeke giggles and pats his lover’s cheek. “There’s nothing to forgive.”

He moves his hand back to the close curls of Tavares’ head, petting him a little in an obvious change from their usual dynamic. Zeke tweaks one of the sharp points of Tavares’ green and gold horns and then whines when the light touch gets him full contact with his lover’s bigger body. “Now can I suck you off?”

Tavares growls his answer, uttering a low ‘yes’ in a voice that leaves Zeke fighting against the urge to thumb his own horns. He licks his lips. “Where do you want me?”

“On the bed,” Zeke says without a moment of hesitation. “Please.”

*

There’s a wet spot on Tavares’ boxer-briefs, a dark, damp spot amidst the gray that makes Zeke’s mouth  _water_. He kneels between Tavares’ legs and stares in silence as he pets his own mouth, taking in the way that the tight fabric clings to every part of Tavares’ erect cock and leaves the shape of the head to show prominently.

“You’re staring,” Tavares says, voice rough as he props himself up on his elbows. “Just staring. Please tell me that you’re going to touch me.” His hips jerk upward and his cock twitches against the fabric, more precome spilling out to dampen it. “I thought it was my job to tease.”

Zeke doesn’t answer. He’s too busy staring at Tavares and pushing his own fingers into his mouth as he thinks about what he  _could_  have. He’s too busy fucking his mouth with his fingers and imagining that it’s Tavares’ cock pushing into him.

Tavares groans and throws his head back against the mattress.

“Please, Zeke,” Tavares says through clenched teeth as he watches saliva slick Zeke’s soft fingers. “This isn’t fucking  _fair_.” Tavares twitches like he wants to reach for Zeke, but he flops back against the mattress with a sigh. “You’re an evil little thing aren’t you?”

Normally, it’s Tavares doing the teasing.

Tavares making Zeke’s breath hitch.

Tavares making Zeke come all over himself.

The change, however small, makes Tavares feel even hungrier for his younger lover.

Zeke pulls his fingers out of his mouth with a filthy-sounding slurp. He sighs Tavares’ name as though it’s a prayer, shaping the syllables as he stares at his older lover.

“I can’t decide what I want,” Zeke says eventually, gaze skimming over Tavares’ broad brown chest and the thick black lines of ink stretching over his skin.

“Wh-what?”

Zeke bounces a bit on the bed as he finally gives in to the urge and pushes his fingers into his hair so that he can work one of his horns with his thumb and index finger. His cock bobs between his legs and if Tavares’ cock is wet, then Zeke’s own is practically dripping.

“I can’t decide if I want to suck you off or if I want you to fuck me like you would during the rut.” Zeke blushes and then moans for whatever idea flashes through his head. “When I —when I’m with the werewolf, he doesn’t let me shower because he likes to have his scent on me. I-is it the same? During the rut, I mean.”

Zeke inches closer across the mattress until he’s almost on top of Tavares’ groin.

“Will you keep me covered in your scent like that?” He licks his lips with a quick flick of the tongue that seems borne more out of arousal than anything else. “C-can we do that now? How you’d do it then?”

Tavares  _growls_. His eyes flash bright and he flexes against the bed, body surging upward so that he can curl his fingers into the meat of Zeke’s upper arms and hold him close, hold him still.

“Are you sure,” Tavares says as he feels the minute jerk of Zeke’s cock against his own. “I don’t want to hurt you. You’re already pumping out enough pheromones to make me sloppy. It’s going to be a lot like a real rut, only—”

“Only what?”

“Only you’ll be in more control than I am,” Tavares says with a wry twist to his mouth. “Gods. I keep forgetting that you can’t smell yourself. You can’t smell how your body is basically demanding that I breed you from now  _despite_  the fact that it won’t take.” Tavares licks his lips and then leans forward to lick Zeke’s lips in an almost-kiss. “Gods, if I could breed you, I would in a heartbeat. I’d do anything for you, you know.”

Zeke blushes again, but presses close to Tavares. “So fuck me,” he says. “Fast the first time and then— Then we can try it some other way if you want.”  Zeke curls his fingers against the side of Tavares’ shoulder and wriggles a little, moaning as their cocks rub together. “It’s not like Sasha is expecting me back tonight.”

Tavares bares his teeth in a sharp smile.

“She’ll be lucky to get you back before your next appointment,” he says, moving his hand down Zeke’s back past his tail to his ass and squeezing. He licks his lips as he watches Zeke’s big blue eyes threaten to roll back into his head and then speaks in a low voice. “Gods, I’m going to wreck you.”

It should make Zeke at least a little bit anxious. Instead, he smiles at Tavares and scratches at the nape of his lover’s neck. “I’m giving you permission,” he says, voice hardly wavering as Tavares starts to grind against him just a little and Zeke’s cock leaves a trail of wetness over the front of his lover’s underwear. “I know you’ll take care of me.”

When Tavares pushes him backwards and then shoves a pillow underneath his hips, Zeke goes with nary a whimper, fisting his fingers in the sheets as he spreads his legs in offering. He looks up at Tavares expectantly; mouth gone slack and soft as Tavares pushes a hand underneath the pillows in search of their emergency stash of lube.

“Gods, you look so  _young_ ,” Tavares breathes, popping the cap of the lubricant and squeezing some out onto his fingers. His fingers shake a little, but he pretends not to notice. “I feel like a pervert for all of this.”  But he doesn’t stop. Tavares presses his fingers against Zeke’s hole, circling that little pucker until Zeke is almost  _crying_  for it and then—

Tavares pushes in and curves his fingers upward, working against Zeke’s prostate until Zeke’s body seizes up around him and he comes all over his chest. Tavares works Zeke open through his orgasm, preparing him faster than usual, but still being careful enough for what’s about to happen.

As Tavares pulls his fingers out of Zeke’s body, lubricant spills out around his fingers to puddle on the sheets. The sight makes Tavares groan as his body thrums with want. He licks his lips and imagines sinking his tongue into Zeke’s body and driving him wild with it. That thought gets pushed far away.

Maybe he can rim Zeke into insensibility later, but right now—

“Is your tail hurting you,” Tavares asks just after he kneels up and pushes his underwear down so that he can take his cock in hand (because he  _always_  forgets to ask until later when he has to ease the kinks out of the sleek black appendage).

Zeke growls underneath his breath. He says Tavares’ name in a low, shaky voice and bites at his lips.

“Tavares,” Zeke says (croons, really), rocking his hips up until he’s no longer pressed to the pillow. His tails slides free and twitches a little between them, the spade tip slapping against the mattress. “Fuck me now. Please?”

That’s all the incentive that Tavares needs. He curls his fingers around Zeke’s hips and then shoves his cock in without further hesitation, fucking into Zeke’s body as the little incubus wails beneath him and digs his nails into the mattress until it rips.

The noises that Zeke makes are all the pleasurable sort. He sobs Tavares’ name and begs him for more, pleading for a harder fuck even as Tavares starts to pound into him. His face flushes, his eyes screw shut, and the mattress suffers even more a second later when Tavares hitches Zeke’s legs up and screws into him even deeper.

Even with one orgasm under his belt, Zeke takes no time again to reach the edge of desire. He yanks his nails out of the shredded mattress and cups Tavares’ face in his hands. Zeke yanks the other incubus down into a kiss, licking into his mouth and moaning as though they don’t have sex several times a day.

“Don’t come,” Tavares says once he wrenches away from Zeke’s sweet mouth and watches him pant. “You’ve already come once and that’s all you’re getting until I decide you’re getting more.”

Predictably, Zeke makes a loud noise and looks ready to come again. He tries to grab at Tavares, to pull him close and keep him right  _there_ nudging up against his prostate with every flexing thrust of his hips.

“I— I can’t— Tavares,  _please—_ ”

Tavares growls at Zeke.

“You can do it,” Tavares says as he holds Zeke’s gaze until Zeke whimpers and tries to bare his throat to obey the instinct riding him. “I know you can. You won’t let me down.” His sharp canines practically _itch_  as he stares at the tendons in Zeke’s neck and imagines biting a proper mating mark into the skin there. “Later, when it’s your rut and I’m in you so deep that you can’t think about anything except for me, then I’ll let you come as much as you want.”

Zeke opens his mouth to complain, but Tavares shifts a bit inside of him and the words are lost in yet another wailing cry that reaches up to the ceiling. Zeke is left gaping up at the ceiling, eyes wide as his mouth hangs slack.

Tavares grins even though his little lover can’t see it and works his hips a little more, dragging out the thrust until Zeke’s toes curl and he writhes against him. “You’re going to be so sore by the time I’m done with you.”

Somehow, Zeke manages to pull himself together enough to laugh and wiggle his eyebrows up at Tavares. “You better keep that promise,” he says, giving Tavares a lopsided little smile even though it’s obvious that he wants something faster for the time being.

Tavares licks his lips and tries to tell himself that going away from the plan is the worst thing he can do when what’s waiting for them in long run is so much better. He grinds into Zeke and then kisses him quickly, deeply before pulling away and smiling down at Zeke’s lust-addled gaze.

“You know I will.”


End file.
